Archived Entry 1
by Weapon Frayer
Summary: What happened that caused World War III? Why is Austria trying to kill all of the other countries? Why as I rambling! Read to find out, as this has a LOT of background to my other story 'Seas of the Past! Rated T for casuality numbers. Really.


**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I just wanted you to know, I'm going to be on a really rocky schedule, and updating will prove to be difficult during the last weeks of school, and the first half of summer. So, I decided to post a background story on my story, 'Seas of the Past'.**

**Hope you enjoy, R&R, and don't forget to click that shiny follow button!**

* * *

**Archived Entry #1**

**(Archived on January 23rd, 2754)**

**Stanley Thomas  
Historian  
Lewisburg University, Arcadia**

**The Art of War: 2035 - 2075  
Chapter 7: War of the French Succession**

The War of the French Succession was a global conflict, that lasted from 2064, to 2072. The background of the war, was the 3rd American Revolution in 2050, led by Arthur Kirkland, and a coalition consisting of the United Kingdom, France, Denmark, China, Russia, South Korea, Canada, Japan, and other smaller countries at the time. This set off a chain of events, which helped the war begin. The war began to heat up, after the French president, Isaac Prevett was sworn into office on January 1st, 2060. The UK, however, did not approve, as according to newly-discovered records found in the ruins of Winchester, Isaac Prevett was accused of espionage by British intelligence. This set off a chain of alliances, with Dutch-Belgium, Germany, Denmark, and other countries on England's side, and Spain, the New Austro-Hungarian Empire, Greece, and others supporting France. The war officially began, when English and Dutch forces declared war, and invaded Normandy. This prompted Germany to declare war, and invade through Alsace and Lorraine, beginning an invasion of northern France. This caused Austro-Hungary and Poland to declare war on Germany; however, despite Poland's entry and the joint Polish-Austrian invasion of Germany, this caused Italy and Romania to declare war for various reasons, on Austro-Hungary. Seeing a direct passage to Central Europe, Russia, Turkey, and Belarus declared war on Poland and Austro-Hungary, when Lithuania allied with Poland. On January 25th, 2065, Paris was leveled by English, Dutch, and German troops, leaving northern France conquered, despite Spain's entry. Greece, Ukraine, and Croatia allied with Austro-Hungary, which set the main stage of the war. Elsewhere, coups in Quebec and Thailand weakened the governments there, as French forces took Bangkok in March 2065, and Eastern Canada in June of the same year. This got the United States into the war, declaring war on France and the Quebec puppet government in August 2065. Towards the end of the year, Italy was invaded by Greece, Croatia, and Spain, killing almost 2 million people in the invasion. In 2066, a coup in Switzerland gave dictatorship to 'Mr. Dictator', English major general Charles Smith. Smith declared war on Austria, France, and Spain at the same time, while France was finally defeated, and Croatia invaded though Slovenia. Vienna was bombed in May, and Central Austria was conquered by October. Although the English-aligned powers had great success in 2066, Romania was conquered in December. In 2067, the United States started the Canadian Revolution, by assassinating the French government officials, and Canadian citizens getting weapons. Quebec was liberated on September 11th, and North Korea (accidentally) dropped 3 atomic bombs on Bangkok, freeing the Thai rebels (but poisoning their water supply). In 2069, Croatia was finally defeated, and Spain switched to neutral status, after Barcelona and Gibraltar were fire-bombed by the United States. Greece was invaded, and Italy was liberated by Swiss and Turkish troops. At the Battle of San Marino, on July 17th, 3 million soldiers, and almost 1 million civilians were killed, starting a series of stalemates similar to the French theatre of World War I. Linz was taken in November, and Wroclaw was conquered by the New Teutonic Knights, and the Russian Civil Army, on Christmas Eve. In 2070, the Battle for the Baltic Seas, fought on land, sea, and air. 2 million soldiers died, and 3.5 million civilians were either mortally wounded, killed, or crippled, at Gabriel's Chateau alone. Vilinus was a lost cause, defeating Lithuania, and literally destroying the farmlands that were occupied was done by the Great Eurasian Army of Prussia, Germany, Russia, Switzerland, England, Belarus, and Turkey. In 2071, Budapest was virtually wiped off of the map, defeating the final opponent on France's side. At the Treaty of Linz, in 2072, the Austrian empire was dissolved, only giving Austria the Salzburg Strip, and giving the rest to Germany, Italy, and Switzerland. For Poland's actions in the war, including the Massacre of Munich, Prussia was given complete control of all Polish soil, including Silesia, finally returned to him. The Austrian Royale, the dubbed name of the Salzburg Strip, fell into complete isolation. Northern France was given to England, Belgium, and the USA, while a strip of Spain on the east coast was given to China. Hungary and Slovenia, the new name for the displaced Croatians, were forced to pay huge war reparations, while Greece had to give Istanbul/Constantiople back to Turkey. Russia gained control of Lithuania, Ukraine, and Belarus, while Finland, although on France's side during the war, only had to pay $1,000,000 in weapons payments to England and Russia each, for exporting weapons to France and Austria. The aftermath, combined with growing uncertainty in the isolated Austrian Royale and Hungary, set the stage for World War III...

* * *

**End Note:**

**Well, I hope that covers the background of Seas of the Past. And if you have read Well Groomed Goldfish's 'Isolation' fanfic, this story is the succeeding fanfic to that story.**

**The future POV is part of a nonfiction I'm writing, which is purely non-fiction, except for the events.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please read my other projects and fanfics!**

**Until next time, _adieu!_**


End file.
